


幸福的机会

by LandBelowTheWind



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Celegorm, Implied/Referenced Torture, bloody war
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandBelowTheWind/pseuds/LandBelowTheWind
Summary: 梅格洛尔在多瑞亚斯被擒。
Relationships: Celegorm & Maedhros & Maglor
Comments: 2





	幸福的机会

**Author's Note:**

> 二梅在多瑞亚斯被擒if。这个if的精灵非常没有道德且残忍，细节全是胡扯。  
> 警告：OOC，性转三，提及酷刑，人物血腥死亡，辛达爱好者（？）慎入。性转没啥意义，癖好而已。

提耶科莫看着梅斯罗斯仿佛墓石削出的面孔，惊觉昔日如此相像的长兄们竟变得如此不同。

她不喜欢她二哥，回到贝烈瑞安德后，她二哥炽盛的才华好像北方的苍白太阳一般暗淡无力起来。艺术？艺术在魔苟斯的毒火下就是随时会熄灭的蜡烛头。她觉得他轻佻，没有野心，明明年纪与领兵的手腕都与他们严峻的长兄相差无几，却总是屈于人后，以调停者自居。那双弹得了竖琴的手明明握得稳利剑，那把唱得出辉煌歌谣的嗓子明明极善发号施令……他的谦恭让她显得像个笑话。她其实并非一直都不喜欢他，至少不是从踏上中洲开始。转折点便是……梅斯罗斯被俘。

她还记得他的嗓音由温柔变得愤怒再变得疲倦。“Nelyo还活着……”“你们是当大哥死了吗！”“至高王还活着，你们再这样下去会被当做谋反论处。”但光是话语有什么用？她的刀是地上的银星，她的箭是风间的流云，她有的是赫赫军功与追随者。父亲喜欢强调言语的力量，但父亲死了，那时他们也还未感受到誓约的逼迫。他始终不敢说出“他还活着”的后半句话。大哥还活着，然后呢？营救？放着不管？另立新王？ **懦夫** ，她那时在心里嗤笑。

多谢热心的芬巩，她没谋反成，梅斯罗斯再破碎虚弱也是梅斯罗斯，即使他要匍匐在芬国昐脚下送出王冠。不过也幸亏没谋反成，她那时还觉得大敌的要塞告破在即，但又转念想来，至少死在那时还有些许荣誉可言，纵然有勇无谋得可笑。活在浪漫激昂的叙事诗里大概要比活在“费诺里安于太阳历五零六年悍然进攻多瑞亚斯”的历史卷轴里好。

但讲名誉的好人全死了，芬巩，芬巩他父亲，全没了。或说他们死的时候还是讲名誉的好人。

他们趁暑热向多瑞亚斯进发，推进至距王都只有十三里格时已是深秋。月朗星明，林木衰枯，高大的树冠间再也藏不住小股散兵，整个夏季都忙于战事的辛达没有空闲储备粮食，饥饿已随寒风一同降临，正是发动进攻的好时机。

他们也进攻了。Curvo被暗箭射落在看得见明霓国斯大门的地方，又被刹不住脚步的奔马踏进松软的土地，血泥与枯叶彻底难以分离。提耶科莫觉得脑子里的弦断了，此后便只知道前进与挥砍，直到某处传来口音浓重的昆雅语：费诺里安投降了！梅斯罗斯死了！费诺里安投降了！

是梅格洛尔被擒住了。他肚子里插着断矛，链甲外的罩衫红得看不出原本的颜色，被辛达士兵扛鹿一样扛在肩上。提耶科莫从她最蔑视的兄弟那里感到一阵松快， **终于要死了** 。

但幸福总是不会轻易眷顾芬威的后裔。梅格洛尔断断续续地活，他们也后撤扎营，开始了断断续续地攻城战。冗长，乏味，伤亡惨重；迪奥龟缩不出，天气渐冷，绝望的臭气已经从千石窟宫殿紧闭的门扉中飘出，而明霓国斯人质在手、拒不投降。一个接近冰点的夜里，借着焚烧阵亡者尸身的火光，他们看到王城西北方的水门忽然洞开，一只小队溜入河中。提耶科莫当即带卡尼斯提尔追击，但他们像有无数尾巴的蜥蜴，一旦接触就立刻抛弃被捉的护卫。

好在不是所有士兵都忠贞得宁死不屈，残损的舌头喃喃出尚且年幼的王子公主正带着熙尔玛利尔沿面纱河向西南逃窜。但这情报来得太晚，又或是美丽安仍有庇佑残留，年轻勇敢的昆迪们最终消失在了迷雾重重的西瑞安沼泽。提耶科莫判断他们是要赶在河流与近海结冰前去寻求法拉斯诸港保护，便让Moryo轻装简从，全速前往柳树谷阻截，自己回到瑞吉安森林，继续与迪奥王廷拉锯。

她得到的却是梅斯罗斯准备退兵。

“你在安格班的时候，是玛卡劳瑞从不放弃希望，即使那是有毒的希望。”提耶科莫本以为她的语调会像心中的怒火一样抖动，但却意外的平稳，“为了骄傲，为了玛卡劳瑞，为了Curvo，攻下明霓国斯吧，攻下明霓国斯，费诺里安的威名，你的威名，都将让中洲大地颤抖。”

她长兄灰蓝的眼睛里稍微泛出点活气。“我们的名声已经让人颤抖了，Turko，只不过是厌惧的冷颤。”

提耶科莫直觉有什么不对，他不会连这也看不出。“Moryo不一定能追回熙尔玛利尔。攻下明霓国斯，任何还妄图持有宝钻的王侯都要考虑多瑞亚斯的下场，那时我们便兵不血刃：今天的血为明天而流。”她的声音柔软了下来，“你感受不到吗，他在受苦啊。你不是最爱他了吗？”

梅斯罗斯手一直笼着桌上的没有归鞘的佩剑。“他们来了使者——”

提耶科莫的心倏忽急速跳动起来，不自觉地打断了他的话，好像堵住词句就能堵住噩耗：“我们也送去过，他们把谋求和平交涉的信使钉在我们来时的树上，把劝降的使者用投石机扔回来。我们——没有必要——他们——”

梅斯罗斯静静等待她的声音弱下去。“我知道他在受苦。”他后面的话仿佛洪钟在她耳边震颤，极远又极近。 **第一日是佩剑，第二日是铠甲，第三日是褴褛恶臭的内袍，第四日是深褐血块间的耳朵，第五日是曾经惯于拨弦的手，第六日是薄薄的信封** 。

奇怪，她并不觉得悲伤，只是觉得恨，但她不知道该恨谁。她恨自己没有立刻识破迪奥的诡计，她恨自己与长兄全都耽于旧情，或许她最该恨父亲……不，最应该恨梅格洛尔，他怎么就没有自尽呢，辛达又不是黑暗魔君，不会禁锢昆迪的灵魂。她恨他常常挂在面上的浅笑，她恨他给予过她的所有爱重与温柔……但她只是听到自己的声音在说：“多尔迪能虽然常有奥克巡视，但也不是不能进入。我们从上游毁坏面纱河道，泡烂那个杂种，不快点行动的话天气会更冷……”

“够了，Turko，已经够了。”他攥住了剑刃，粘稠的血缓慢淌下桌沿，好像感觉不到疼痛。

梅斯罗斯上把用惯了的佩剑断在安法乌格砾斯，退回阿蒙埃瑞布后就一直凑合。Curvo总念叨着要给他再锻个新的，但建设城防、开垦田地，事事都忙，也就一直耽搁。是梅格洛尔用他最后一把辛达宫廷装饰风格的巴地克琴跟矮人换了好剑，作为伐木节礼物送了梅斯罗斯。提耶科莫吓得连夜找二哥道歉，说不该造谣他和戴隆的关系，结果被领着翻了账本。真是穷啊，他们刚到中洲的时候，演示沙盘的推杆都是错金的，现在居然要以物换物、典当家产了。

真可笑，他们在决定梅格洛尔的命运，她脑子里却净是无聊的琐事。

“他们在信里说了什么？”

“……对Kano来说，是幸福的机会。”

“我们攻下明霓国斯，一样能给他体面的死。你不敢杀他，我来帮他了结，不用顾忌他的性命，我们攻城就再没有阻碍。”

他斜睨了她一眼，“你不是也没有说‘胜利之后要如何如何’吗？你也知道，攻下明霓国斯在任何意义上都不是胜利。我们能得到的只有瓦砾与尸体，甚至无法缓解誓言的催逼。我们应该感谢迪奥，他情愿脏了手，而不是让我们再犯下一桩罪行。”

他盯着雪亮剑刃上的倒影，若有所思：“幸福易逝，即使我不能为自己谋求，也要为我的手足争取。”

她语塞了片刻，又急促说道：“怎么没有意义，明霓国斯就是祭品，献给——”

“欧洛米吗？”

她看到梅斯罗斯橙红的睫羽下露出丝缕残忍的快意。不可原谅。不可原谅。她没等长兄道歉，就甩开帐帘走了。

她在营地间游荡，无人胆敢打扰。晚风从西南吹来，暂时带走了战争的焦渴，空气里只有淡淡的烟气与饭香。林中已经很少有动物了，早被吓得四散逃亡，猎犬无处发泄精力似的在栏里吠叫呜咽。

她也曾是猎犬，她也曾拥有独属于自己的猎犬，她也曾为做神明的猎犬而骄傲。她看着自己手，这手曾经善于追猎动物，现在善于追猎同族。她忽然觉得，若做死后便精神弥散的人类可能会更幸福。

她能感到长兄的思绪， **死在敌人手中，是幸福的啊** 。

 **懦夫** ，她嗤笑，她宁愿亲手为他们打开通往曼督斯的道路。

**Author's Note:**

> 总体来说就是一个征服者伊耿与多恩和谈的故事（乳冰火了）


End file.
